


Safe (Forrest x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You move into Virginia to help out with your cousin's business. And surprisingly your feeling of safety came in to your life in the form of Forrest Bondurant.





	Safe (Forrest x Reader)

Your heartbeat didn’t fail to increase in speed when he entered the store, slowly approaching you at the counter. You were definitely not ready for this. ——————————————————————————————–

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re here Y/N!” 

Maxine, your cousin happily shouted as she drove you to town. You were more than happy to manage yourself, but she insisted she’d pick you up from the train station. 

“Well I’m glad to be here with my favorite cousin after ages, so the feeling’s mutual” you replied smiling, brushing the hair off your face. Halfway through the journey, Maxine noticed the gas was running low. And that made you worry. 

“Perfectly alright…I believe we are _saved_ ” she assured you, indicating the gas station that was ahead of them. 

Cricket Pate emerged from the restaurant to find Maxine get off her car, along with an unfamiliar face. 

“We’re in need of gas, handsome “ Maxine called out to him. 

“You’re not even gonna introduce me to your friend Maxie?” Cricket asked, with an adorable smile. 

“Actually it’s my cousin…” Maxine replied, turning to you, “Y/N…Cricket…Cricket…Y/N!” She said, as you and Cricket shook hands. “Y/N is a wonderful Seamstress,” she continued, while Cricket helped out in filling the gas.

“Is that so? Maybe you can fix me up a nice suit…” Cricket said, “Heheheh…maybe I will” you laughed while you stood next to him. Maxine walked around to look. 

“The Bondurants ain’t around today?” 

“Jack and Howard ain’t …but I bet Forrest is  ” you slowly moved back, while you looked at the restaurant, listening to Cricket’s reply, 

“Ah!-“ 

 You backed up too far, only to get your heel caught in the gas hose pipe,  thus falling backwards.

But suddenly, a strong hand caught you by the shoulder, letting fall on a broad chest instead of the hard ground.

“Just in time, Forrest!” Cricket laughed. 

For a split second you felt the safest you’ve ever felt, in the arms of a stranger you haven’t even laid eyes on. In that realization, you slowly turned to face him. He looked strong, but gentle. He seemed he could be tough, but the warm features in his face begged to differ. Enamored you were by him, that you were positively speechless. 

“Y’ alright?” The southern drawl was quite visible in his deep voice. 

You wanted to answer, but no voice came out.  

“Oh Forrest, thank you so much” Maxine’s voice made his hand leave your shoulder as if it caught fire. He grunted in acknowledgement, and then walked into the restaurant. But as you both got back into the car, you saw him come out, standing there by the porch to watch you leave. 

You let out a deep breath, as the car started to move, and his figure started to vanish from your sight. 

“What the hell happened to you??” 

You sighed, “I don’t know…” turning to face your cousin. 

“Sweetie, I think it’s time you learn about the Bondurant brothers …including the Legend that is Forrest” ——————————————————————————————–

A new town, a new workplace seemed quite ideal ever since your parents passed away. So your Aunt and Uncle were simply angels when they asked you to come live with them in Virginia. And helping out with their clothing store did not seem like a bad idea.

 The next morning, you stood behind the counter, ready to take on anything, excited to put your previous years of dress making experience to good use. Customers came in, and it was business as usual. You were carrying a few boxes of ribbons when Maxine called you over. 

“Y/N! I want you to meet Bertha Minnix” she said, putting her hand on Bertha’s shoulder. The both of you exchanged greetings as soon as you managed to put the boxes down. 

“Maxine, is there a way I could get a dress made?" Bertha asked.

"I’d be more than happy to make one for you” you heard yourself reply in enthusiasm. You immediately liked Bertha, who seemed like a sweet soul. She smiled in glee. 

“Any special occasion, if I may ask?” you inquired, as you started taking in measurements with your tape. “I wanna wear this when I meet Jack” Bertha replied in a soft voice, looking over at Maxine with a smile, whose jaw dropped. 

“Jack? As in Bondurant?” Bertha nodded proudly, “Actually, we were _talking_ just now… the other brothers came with him to town as well…" 

 Thankfully Maxine was present to listen to the rest of her story, for you didn’t hear anything after ‘other brothers’. Sudden excitement filled you, hoping you could catch a glimpse of Forrest. You focused yourself, as you wrote the measurements down in your book. The bell rang as the shop’s door opened, and a young man in his late 20’s entered the premises. He seemed to know what he needed exactly, for he walked straight over to the elderly woman, who was looking through some material. 

Though you were far away, you did hear there was a slight commotion between them. You were not the one to pry, but you could tell the woman was in distress. In the corner of your eye, you caught the man forcefully taking a fistful of cash from her, and exit the shop.  

"Is everyone alright ma'am?” you asked the woman as you approached her. She sighed, 

“My son-in-law…Terrence…every time he’s out of money for gambling…He’d come look for me. He-" 

You angrily stormed out, finding young the man on the road. 

"Excuse Sir! SIR! Terrence!” you called out loudly, stirring the attention of all those around him. 

The man sighed, turning around. You slowly walked out of the shop. “I believe you forgot to return the money to your mother-in-law” you spoke calmly but with a hint of firmness. “She seemed to have worked hard for whatever she had earned, so as the younger folk, we outta to be more appreciative, don’t cha think?" 

Everyone’s eyes were on Terrence, his eyebrows furrowed, as he clenched his jaw in anger. "Nobody asked you, lady!” he called out, as he started to walk towards you with fists ready. Your eyes widened in fear, regretting your actions completely. 

A huge force pulled you by the hand, and you were moved to the side, ending up behind Forrest Bondurant. Terrence stopped dead in his tracks by the mere sight of him. 

“Just give back the money Terrence, you know this ain’t gonna end well” Forrest said casually, with his hands in his cardigan pockets. You stood so close to him; you felt his figure towering over you, as if he was a shield to guard you from all that was horrid. Terrence took a few breaths, before finally pulling out the money from his pocket, handing it over to you. 

You slowly reached out to grab it, still standing behind Forrest as Terrence left cursing.

You opened your mouth as Forrest turned to face you, but the moment your eyes caught his, you were suddenly speechless again. Your cheeks started burning, thus forcing you to close your mouth, looking down shyly.

Confused, Forrest cleared his throat to say something. 

“Forrest! Come on, we gotta go!”

The man, who could possibly be Howard Bondurant, called out to him. Forrest nodded at you, before leaving you to oneself as he headed to his brothers.

“Seems like that cousin of Maxine’s has some guts huh?” Howard chuckled, as he walked along with Forrest, who merely grunted at that remark. ——————————————————————————————–

You felt idiotic to even hope you’d see Forrest around the area the next day. You felt more idiotic when you realized what an embarrassment you were, every time you tried to talk to him. As you stretched yourself at the counter in the afternoon, you looked over at Maxine, 

“Would you mind if I step out for a minute?" 

"Sure thing doll…" 

With your hands behind your back, you casually strolled around town. Suddenly you felt a tug on your dress. You looked over to find a little boy next to you. 

"Mrs. Nelson wanted to thank ya for yesterday, so she was wondering if you’d like to come over for tea” you suddenly remembered the elderly woman from yesterday. 

 A few minutes later, you were walking yourself out of town, off for tea. Touched by her invitation, you accepted and promised to be there within an hour.

As you walked, Forrest stood a few feet away, watching you from afar. Motioning that little boy over, he asked: 

“ Ya know where she off to?” ——————————————————————————————–

Instead of human chatter and stuffiness, the sound of crickets and the cool shelter of the trees kept you company as you walked along the path in the woods. You’ve walked for quite a while, but so far no sign of any house or any place inhabitable.

Just when you began to question all this, you were startled by the sigh of Terrence, suddenly emerging out from the trees in front of you. 

“Terrence…” you said, “What are you doing here?" 

You almost lost your breath when Terrence pointed a gun at you, with his finger on the trigger. 

"You’re such a pain in the ass, ya know that?” he said, through gritted teeth, “New girl in town…and going around tellin’ us what’s _right and wrong_ …" 

"I don’t blame how you feel…” you replied, putting your hands up, “But you shouldn’t take advantage of people like Mrs. Nelson. I-" 

"SHUT UP!” he roared. You closed your eyes in fear. 

“Terrence!” 

Opening your eyes, you found Forrest standing next to you, with a gun pointed at Terrence. But the stubborn young man did not seem to back down by Forrest, as he continued to point the gun at you. 

With a sound of a huge bang! You found yourself covering your ears as the gun flew off from Terrence’s hands when Forrest expertly shot it off of him. The sound was so loud, resonating in your ears, you found yourself running into Forrest’s arms, and he held you by the shoulder. 

 Hands shaking, Terrence looked down at his damaged gun, then over to Forrest. 

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on her again, ya hear?” Forrest addressed him.

 Whimpering, Terrence quickly ran away, disappearing into the woods.

 You continued to take deep breaths to calm yourself, as his giant frame protected you. The soft cardigan of his that brushed against your cheeks, made you feel calmer. An indescribable feeling lingered in you, as if being near him brought you the best feeling imaginable.

Forrest grunted in surprise as he felt you wrap your arms around his back, embracing him tightly. 

 “I-I’m sorry…” you began, finally able to speak, “Thank you…” you continued softly, voice slight muffled as you spoke into his chest. You felt his body move a bit as he put the gun in his back pocket. 

“Ah…it’s alright” you heard him reply softly. Chuckling, you slowly looked at him, accidentally brushing your nose against his heavy stubble chin. Aware of your gaze, he quickly looked back at you with a wide-eyed expression. 

Some Moments in life can be quite mysterious and unexplained, for at that point, you were feeling deep feelings of affection and attraction for a man you’ve only met 3 days ago. A man who has given you the best feeling of safety and comfort, with just his presence alone, a man who also happened to be quite easy on the eyes. 

Standing on your tiptoes, you balanced yourself by placing your hands on his chest. Forrest looked as confused as expected. Pushing yourself up, you closed your eyes, as you kissed him softly on the lips. His lips found it surprising in the beginning, but didn’t take that long till they responded in kind, by gently latching on to yours. A rush of euphoria went through you as his hand rested on your back. You moved your hands up, fingertips getting contact with his cheek in light touches, which made him dip his head lower, in hopes of getting a better access to your mouth. The hat slowly slipped off his head, causing both of you to break off the kiss.

Bending down quickly, you picked up his hat, dusting it off embarrassingly. 

“Uh…” clearing his throat, he went: 

“Go on home” 

You nodded without hesitation, handing him his hat. You felt his gaze on you as he stood there, keeping a watchful eye, as you headed back.

——————————————————————————————–

The magical encounter with Forrest Bondurant’s lips distracted you ever since you last saw him in the woods. And it distracted you still as you tended to customers at the shop the next day. The distraction was so strong, that some sentences that came out your lips didn’t make any sense. Maxine simply blamed it on sleep deprivation in front of the customers. But the moment they turned away, you’d get a smack on the head with her asking,

“What the hell is wrong with ya today?”

Before you could answer, the door opened, revealing the one person you were aching to see.

Your heartbeat did not fail to increase in speed as Forrest Bondurant approached the counter. Taking a deep breath, your mouth formed a friendly smile.

“Good Morning, how can I help you?”

Contrary to his built, he appeared to look like lost puppy with dopey eyes, which you could not help but find adorable.

“I uh…” he began, “came to see…if ya were alright”

“Oh!” you quipped, “Oh…I’m fine” the more you spoke, the more confident you felt, “Actually, I wanted to say, you saved me so many times…and…. I never got the chance to properly thank you. Thank you” You added softly, with a warm smile.

Forrest nodded awkwardly, followed by a grunt. Nodding back, a part of you felt sad if this will be the only conversation you’ll ever have with him.

Suddenly he spoke:

“I don’t think…we’ve been properly introduced”

You opened your mouth in realization; “Of course…” you extended your hand, “Y/N Y/L/N”

“Forrest Bondurant” he replied, taking in yours with his, giving a firm shake, “Miss Y/L/N…” he paused, taking in a breath:

“Would it be alright if I call on you sometime?”

The sun seemed to have hidden inside of you, for suddenly, it was dawn in your heart, and your face was adorned with the biggest smile in all your existence.


End file.
